


Wait a minute...

by PercyNeville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Daddy Kink, First Time Topping, M/M, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyNeville/pseuds/PercyNeville
Summary: Dean had always been a bottom. That was just how it always had been. But the first time he saw Cas, he felt a change of heart.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 37





	Wait a minute...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry if it sucks :)

Dean had always been a bottom. That was just how it always had been. But the first time he saw Cas, he felt a change of heart. 

He was in a gay bar on a Friday night. He was always in a gay bar on a Friday night looking for some Daddy to fuck him. But when he saw that little twink in the corner with the blue eyes as he walked in, he knew that tonight was going to be different. 

He walked over to sit by him and ordered a beer.

"Hello, stranger," Dean said to the blue eyed man.

"Hello," he said, with a smile.

"And what might your name be?"

"I'm Cas, and you are?"

"I'm Dean."

The two men talked for a few minutes before Dean asked,

"So, do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure," Cas replied.

They called an Uber and headed to Cas's apartment. Once they were inside, 

"I'm going to go powder my nose," Cas said.

He came out a few minutes later wearing black panties, black lipstick, a black short-sleeved shirt which revealed his hairless chest, and fishnets on his arms. Dean was at the same time turned on and panicked. He didn't know why, when he first saw Cas, he didn't assume that he was a bottom. He would have to be a top for tonight, he guessed.

Cas came over and straddled Dean's lap.

"Like what you see, Daddy," he said as he ground his ass into Dean's hardening cock.

"I sure do, slut," he tried. Slut. He always liked it when tops called him that, right? Right. To his relief, Cas gave him a pleased smile.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom, Daddy?" Cas asked, cocking his head behind him.

"Sure," Dean replied and moved to pick Cas up. He had never carried another man before and was surprised at his strength. Cas giggled as Dean placed him on the bed with a kiss on his forehead. Dean noticed restraints sticking out from under Cas's mattress. Kinky.

"Has my slut been a good boy?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and bit his lip, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good, otherwise we might have to punish you," Dean said as he cupped Cas's bulge through his panties. Cas squirmed and Dean could feel he was starting to get hard.

"Does my little slut like that?"

"Yes, Daddy. Just don't touch my tight little hole."

"And what happens if I touch your tight little hole?"

"It'll make me harder than a rock," Cas said as he wiggled his hips and opened his legs a little bit.

"I think I'd like to see that," Dean said as he circled Cas's hole lightly with his finger. "Does my slut like that?"

"Ooh, Daddy," Cas said "My cock's so hard."

"Aw, do you want daddy to touch your hard cock?"

Cas blushed. "Yes."

Dean chuckled and circled Cas's lips with his finger. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy."

"I'm going to tug your panties off, then."

Dean tugged Cas's panties off, struggling around his rock-hard cock, which sprung free and stood erect once out of its satin prison.

"Look at that pretty cock," Dean said as he kissed Cas's tip. "Do you want Daddy to fuck you in your tight little asshole while he tugs your cock?"

"Yes, Daddy, I need it inside me."

"Well, first you have to show me how much you deserve it. I'm going to tie you to the bed and you're going to suck my cock. Then I'll decide whether or not you get to have my big cock inside your tight little ass."

Cas moaned. "Oh, Daddy, fuck my face.

Dean captured Cas's wrists in the restraints along the side of his bed. He then positioned himself above Cas's face.

"Suck my cock then, slut."

Cas wraps his lips around Dean's big, strong cock. Dean thrusts into Cas's soft mouth.

"You feel so food around my cock," Dean says. But Cas can only gag and moan in reply as his face turns red and he gets tears in his eyes. As Dean is just about to cum, 

"Can I cum all over your pretty little face, slut?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy. Shower me in your thick white cum."

Dean cums with a groan. He then licks his cum off of Cas's face as Cas squirms and squeals.

"Do you like this, slut?"

"I love it. I need more of your cum. Fill me up with it."

"Well, I think you deserve it, what with that beautiful job you did sucking my cock."

Dean sticks a single finger inside Cas's mouth and commands him to suck, which he does arduously, moaning. Then Dean sticks the finger in his asshole, just enough to massage his prostate as he groans. Dean adds another finger and starts to scissor Cas.

"Are you ready for my cock, slut?"

"I've been ready, daddy," Cas whines. "Pound into my tight wet asshole."

Dean lines his cock up with Cas's asshole and starts to push in. Cas starts to moan as Dean's cock pushes the breath out of him. He pushes in until he bottoms out. Then he circles the head of Cas's cock lightly with his finger as it twitches. Dean thrusts into Cas's tight little ass, his hips slapping against him. He jerks his fist in time with his thrusts. Cas is speechless, he simply lays in esctasy.

"Are you ready to cum, my slut?"

"Yes!"

"Cum for me, then."

"Yes, Daddy!"

They cum at the same time, Cas's cum getting all over him and Dean. They lick the cum off each other, Dean even sticking his tongue into Cas's ass to get all the cum out of him. They kiss, tasting each other on each other's tongues.

"Not bad for your first time, Daddy," Cas says, batting his eyelashes

"How did you know?" Dean says, wincing.

"I've seen you in that bar ever Friday night going home with those big guys. I didn't think I had a chance with you. But I can't say that I'm not impressed, Daddy," Cas said as he cuddled into Dean's arms. 

"Not bad."


End file.
